Would You Rather?
by UchihaGirl58
Summary: A school field trip and two buses, the fun bus and the bus with Hibari. Yamamoto is not someone who deals well with being bored and since Gokudera's the only person willing to even talk on the bus with Hibari the decide to play a little game.


I've been debating whether or not to upload this for a while, but I feel like I should. I'm also considering continuing this but I don't know, it depends on the response and if I have any more ideas. I may put this with another one of my oneshots... Well anyway, it's YamaGoku 8059 one of my favorite Katekyo Hitman Reborn pairings. I'm also thinking about uploading some stories for more pairings so check out my profile if you want more info on that.

I appologize in advanced for any mispellings or errors in this and I'll try to fix them if you mention them to me.

Disclaimer: (*puppy dog eyes*) can I pweeeze have KHR? No.

* * *

"Hey Gokudera let's play a game?" Yamamoto said as the two of them sat bored on the bus, Tsuna was lucky he got to be on the fun bus- aka the bus without Hibari.

"Huh, what the hell do you mean?" Gokudera looked at him in mixture of barely supressed anger and bordem.

"Well you know, like punch buggy or I-spy, something." Yamamoto was not the type of person to deal well with bordem, he tended to go a little batty and that wouldn't be good. Espicially on a bus, with Hibari.

"Fine, what do you want to play?" Yamamoto gaped, Gokudera was being unsually cooperative. Gokudera saw him staring and turned back towards the window quickly, "I just know how you get when you're bored and between you and _him_ there could be trouble." Yamamoto had the sneaking suspition that Gokudera may very well be blushing. He smiled and leaned back in his seat, trying to think of what game they could play. Gokudera wouldn't know most of Yamamoto's games they were solo ones he'd thought up to stave off bordem during class.

"How about this, would you rather eat three year old ice cream or uncooked squirrel?" Gokudera looked at him confused and disgusted.

"What the hell kind of game is that?" He asked shocked.

"I ask you 'Would you rather...?' and then you tell me which one you would rather do then you ask me one." Yamamoto explained. Gokudera rolled his eys.

"The ice cream." He answered without hesitation. "Would you rather go camping with an angry bear or Xanxus?" Yamamoto had to take some time to consider.

"I'll go with the bear, it can be reasoned with." They both laughed. "Would you rather dress as a fluffy pink bunny or a blue panda?" Yamamoto snickered.

"Panda." Gokudera said unsure, "I guess. Would you rather laugh until you die or die when you laugh?"

"Laugh until I die!" Yamamoto answered without hesitation.

"Figures." Gokudera scoffed.

"Okay would you rather swim in a tank full of jelly fish or eat Bianchi's cooking?" Yamamoto sighed he could only think of easy ones.

"Jellyfish." Gokudera said horrified. "Would you rather try to make Hibari laugh or laugh at Hibari?" Yamamoto was really thrown by that one both had potentially deadly consequences.

"Make Hibari laugh, at least while he's laughing I may have a chance to run." Yamamoto said still unsure, "Would you rather kiss your best friend or your worst enemy?" Maybe this one would stump him.

"Both." Gokudera said Yamamoto was once again gaping at him. "Would you rather dive off a cliff or swim in freezing cold water?"

"Swim, would you rather run for three days and nights or ride a bus with everyone who annoys you?" Gokudera winced.

"I think we've just about answered that question, but I could still start running." He laughed. "Would you rather spend the day with the person you dislike most but you can't talk or the person you like most but you can't shut up."

"The person I like." That was an easy one Yamamoto thought. "Would you rather do something you hate for the rest of your life but you get to be with the person you love most or do something you love with the person you dislike most."

"Doesn't matter." Gokudera said.

"You can't do that, you have to chose one!" Yamamoto complained.

"You let me get away with it last time?" Gokudera said annoyed.

"A freebie." Yamamoto explained.

"No way, but I can't decide!" Gokudera shouted, some people on the bus turned to stare at him and looked down blushing. "Fine the second one."

"Really you could stand that?" Yamamoto asked.

"I do stand it." Gokudera stressed.

"Oh, so why couldn't you choose?" He asked confusedly.

"I don't have to answer that." Gokudera said looking away.

"I'll just pester you until you do." Yamamoto thretened. Gokudera sighed and mumbled something Yamamoto couldn't understand. "What?"

"The only difference between the two would be with that with the second one I'm doing something I like." Gokudera hissed quickly looking out the window. Yamamoto had to take several minutes to process the rush of information.

"You like me?" Yamamoto smiled leaning over to try and get a better look at Gokudera's face.

"I can't stand you." Gokudera said but he was blushing bright red.

"You like me," Gokudera's blush deepened and he turned more towards the window, "Nope you love me." Yamamoto teased, happy as he could be.

"I'm about to love you from six feet under if you don't shut up." Gokudera thretened.

"If Hibari catches you with those bombs you'll join me soon enough." Yamamoto smirked and sat back against the seat. After a few hours he was still smiling he couldn't get over it, Gokudera liked him too.

"I thought you were easily bored?" Gokudera asked quietly still staring out the window, it was starting to get dark now, they would be at the hotel soon.

"I'm not bored." Yamamoto smirked. "I'm thinking." He glanced over and Gokudera had a horrified expression on his face. Yamamoto's smirk grew, this would be a fun field trip.


End file.
